Reflection Who Am I
by yumekoSCD
Summary: After the the defeat of Chaos, the true form of Tsukino Usagi is shown. It's much more than just Crystal Tokyo. It's more than just the Silver Millennium. Serenity Usagi is at her ultimate form. She's not Sailor Moon. She's not Sailor Cosmos...
1. Prologue

Reflection - Who Am I

**Reflection - Who Am I?**

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. Mulan (the animated movie) is copyright © Disney, the story itself is copyrighted by ancient Chinese folks tales. Not a person can actually copyright it. The story perhaps can only be owned by the Chinese people in general, but that's another matter all together. Reflection is copyright © Christina Aguilera, Coco Lee and Hollywood Record**. The idea for Reflection, the fan fiction is **copyright © SCD

**Summary : **After the the defeat of Chaos, the true form of Tsukino Usagi is shown. It's much more than just Crystal Tokyo. It's more than jus the Silver Millennium. Serenity (usagi) is at her ultimate form. She's not Sailor Moon. She's not Sailor Cosmos. She's not Princess Serenity. Neither is she Neo-Queen Serenity. She is Selene, the moon goddess...

**PROLOGUE**

I am Tasukino Usagi, the moon bunny. I'm 16 years old, in my first year of high school. I'm a bit rash and a cry baby...but, I'm also the agent of love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.

Most the time, to other's view, I am a klutz and a cry baby. Truth of the matter is, deep down, I am so much more than what I appear to be. I acted it all out. I made sure I'm always late for class in the morning, therefore ending up with detention. I always do bad on my classes when people are watching. In truth, I always finished the real exams before it was given to the other student. This was only possible with Miss Haruna's help. Those time when I'm in detention, it was really to finish my work so I can keep my real school marks up. The real tests and assignments that always would end up being As, as they should be. After all, I'm the smartest person in The Universe, even smarter than Ami-chan would ever be.

You must wonder why? Why would I act like I was stupid and ditz all the time. It's quite simple. It is done so that the enemy can not discover who I am. Who I truly am.

I'm Tsukino Usagi, the moon bunny.

I am Sailor Moon, agent of love and Justice.

I am Sailor Cosmos, the Light of Hope.

I am also Princess Serenity. Daughter of Queen Serenity, descendent of Selene, the moon goddess.

Sadly, I must not let others know the real me. That is, until the defeat of Chao. It was revealed to me by "her" that, after the defeat of Chaos, I can finally be who I really am.

For the first time, I can reveal who I am. I can be me.

I can finally let the universe know the real me.

My name's Selene, this is my story...

AN: There you go, the prologue. The story is inspired by **Christina Aguilera's Reflection, used in Mulan.I hope you readers will enjoy this. **

**You know you love me. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**SCD**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Reflection : Who Am I**

AN: Sorry minna, I've been so busy with the restaurant lately I haven't been able to sit down and write anything. While I was driving the other day, the ideas on how to write this latest chapter came to me. So here is part one of Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter One - Part One**

**June 28, 2004 - Jubaan - Azabu Park**

"Have you ever thought what would have happened to us if Beryl was not send into the future with us?" I ask Mamo-chan. I don't know what made me ask him that. The question even shocked me a bit. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

"Why do you ask that?" was Mamo-chan's reply. Chiba Mamoru, my boyfriend, lover, soul mate is in his fourth year of College. He goes to the University of Tokyo. He was suppose to have went to a exchange at Harvard University for a year, but Chaos interrupted the whole thing. So when the final battle with Chaos ended, Mamo-chan explained to the head of the school he was have money issues and won't be able to go through with the program at the moment. It was a reasonable explanation, so the Head accepted and let Mamo-chan continue his education at the U of T.

"I...I..."I started to say but didn't know what to say it. I didn't know how to answer the question. "I'm scared. Scared of it all. Of what could have happened in the past and present, and even a bit worried about the future."

"Nani? Of Beryl? Usako, you defeated her a long time ago. She's gone."

"I know, perhaps that's what scares me."

"Nani? I'm confused."

I know my answer didn't make sense. "I thought about a lot of things lately. It actually started after that final battle with Chaos. I wondered where we would be if these evil beings had never existed. You ever wondered why was Luna sent to me?"

"I figured it was send to you by Queen Serenity."

"A reasonable answer." I stated. "Unfortunately it is a bit more complicated than that. Truthfully enough, Mother had sealed Beryl with the Crystal, or at least had attempted to do so. You see, everyone had mistaken it all. I suppose the fates wanted it this way so it was meant to be, but sometimes I wondered what if."

"Nani? Usako, you are really confusing me now. What are you talking about?" Mamo-chan asked.

"Mother does not have that much power to be able to seal off Beryl, or rather, Metalia. It was Metalia controlling Beryl, even back then in the Silver Millennium. Mother's powers are limited and her powers were never at its maximal. She was only able to banish Metalia as far as she could with her power. She wished for us to be reborn and in becoming one with the Crystal, she was able to do that. Unfortunately it would kill her, that much she know."

"That much we know Usako, but somehow there was more to it, isn't it?"

I smiled at the question while nodding my head in agreement. Mamo-chan was smart, as he should be.

"There was a legend or rather, a prophecy in the book of Selene."

"The book of Selene? Selene... isn' that the the moon goddess in Greek Myth?"

"No so much a myth to Lunars."

"The people of Moon?"

"Hai." I answered "I know what you are thinking. Yes I have been gaining more memories of the past. It started after the final battle with Chaos. I suppose all of it started then. You see, Chaos was never suppose to have exist. According to Puu, I mean Pluto, when we went to the future, a lot things in the timeline changed. Being able to defend the Wiseman, I actually attracted more evilness to Earth. The bright light always attract darkness. It's the way of the universe. The thing is, every action we do or say or even think at times can change the future."

"And here I thought the future was set in stones for us." Mamo-chan muttered.

"No so much. Perhaps for powerless regular humans, but for us, the future is always fluctuating. At first it was just flashes, then it started to be longer. It was like watching a movie sometimes, except I'm the one staring in it this time. Mother would visit me in my dreams and show me the past. Her existence's growing thinner by the moment. The little power she has left in her only enable to visit me once in a while. At first it was every other day, then it grow to once a week, and now, it's been almost three years since the fist time she visited me in the dream plain. It has been almost two months since the last time she visited me. Sometimes if she doesn't show up, I wish and pry for her and she would be able to show for a few hours in the dream."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Mamo-chan asked me.

"Mother told me it was not time and I had to learn to control the Crystal before I was ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The Descent."

"The what?"

"The Descent. When a moon princess come to her full power and become one with the Crystal. Embrace it so it becomes part of herself." I started to explain. I could sense Mamo-chan becoming worried and afraid of what it means. "It won't kill me, if that's what you are thinking about. It might make more sense if I explain the book of Selene. The Celestial Selene is the optimum form of the moon goddess. As you know, we Serenities are descendents of the Celestial Selene. The Crystal was created by the Celestial Selene. The Celestial Selene is like that of god in Christian believes. So therefore, The book of Selene is like that of The Bible. As I was saying before, in the Book of Selene, it was said there will be one Serenity that will be more powerful than any before. It was prophet that She would be so powerful she will become the Celestial Selene."

"Are you saying what I'm thinking?" Mamo-chan asked, amazed by what I had told him.

I nodded. "Scary, isn't it. The myth of Selene in the Greek Myth is somewhat correct. She was in love with Endymion, but he was not a shepherd as most though. He was the male version of Gaia, the earth mother. As you may remember in time, your family was not only the most powerful family, you were also direct decedent of Gaia. Normally the descent is suppose to be a set of twins. One female to be named Gaia, another, male, to be named Endymion. Until that particular Endymion caught the eyes of Selene, the moon goddess. She went to earth as a bunny. While hunting Endymion caught her. Selene turn back into the beautiful goddess she was and the two were in love and happy together until Zeus found out. Zeus was jealous of the love Endymion and Selene felt for each other and put Endymion, the so called shepherd, into a deep sleep. It would be so seep a sleep he might as well have been dead. After cursing Endymion into a deep sleep, Zeus went back into the Olympia Mountains. Selene, not able to be with her love, got mad and cursed the universe. Before she kill herself to being with Endymion, she prophet one day there will be a Serenity so great, she would be able to lift the curse Zeus put on them and reunite the two lovers an one. Most Lunars thought it was just that, a prophet. I suppose that's why the Moon and Earth were forbidden to be in contact with each other. In each of our ancestor's views, we were cursed from each other and only bad luck would fall upon us if we were connected cause we simply weren't meant to be. "

"So, what you mean is that, not only are we Serenity and Endymion's incarnation in this life, but we are also that of Endymion and Selene from the legend?"

"Hai." I nodded. "As I explained earlier. I have been growing in power. In the past, I haven't been able to control the Crystal that well, which is why I almost died when I used it in the past to heal the dark ones : Metalia, Wiseman, Chaos, etc. However, as I become more knowledge of the past and becoming more like Serenity, it's getting close to that."

"The Descent."

"Hai. I believe that's why Mother haven't visited me in two months, because it is almost time. When she visit me next time, she will disappear for good. Mother's been holding on cause she was suppose to be there when it happens."

"That's why you are scared? Of The Descent?"

"Not of the The Descent, but more of what it represent. I will become the Celestial Being in some ways. Luna was send into the future to find me, so one day, when the time is right, the Serenity will be born in this time. I was reborn in body when I was born 18 years go. But in truth, I was just born in sprit when I became Serenity for the first time when we were fighting Beryl. That's why it was so hard for me to control the Crystal. Think of it as a child fighting an adult. That's what it was like for us to fight Metalia. When The Descent happens, it would mean I'm growing to my optimum. When it happens, it is when the journey just began. I will have to leave Tokyo."

"When I become one with the Crystal, its when the peace will start, but it won't last for long. So as long as it will last, we will have to separate and go our own ways until it is time to reunite again."

"I feel as if you are saying goodbye in a way." Mamo-chan said, hugging me close. "How is it we are suppose to separate if we are also supposed to be one?"

"Because it takes time and patience. We have to separate and learn before we will understand the greatness we can be by being together. " I said. Kissing his lips, savoring the moment before I continued. "Did you realize I will be 18 soon? In two days..." Mamo-chan pulled me into a passionate kiss, cutting me off from saying anymore. Both of us was scared what the future would hold and would mean. Neither of us wanted to separate from the other, but we both know we have to, for the moment, at least...

* * *

**You know you love me. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**SCD**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Reflection : Who Am I**

**Chapter One - Part Two**

* * *

"Serenity, it's time." Sailor Pluto whispered from the time gate.

**June 30, 2004 - **Jubaan - Azabu

It was June 30, My 18th birthday, also the day known as "The Descendent" to me. The day history will change forever in time and space.

The day before my actual birthday, my family already celebrated it with me. The actual day of my birthday, I would celebrate it with my friends and Mamo-chan.

The school year is ending and we had already taken our entrance exam, but I already know it didn't matter if I had a good score or not, I would not be attending University of Tokyo as expected. There was a better opportunity for me out there and whether I was ready or not, I have to go and explore it.

As soon as I dressed and washed up, I headed to the Arcade. I was already running late since I had laid in bed thinking instead of getting up as I should have. Reiko, also known as Hino Rei, or Sailor Mars would probably yell at me again for being late. It was the first time in a while I had been late.

After defeating Chaos, I had not only grow in power, but also grow up all together. For the first time, I was able to just being Tsukino Usagi, except in my dreams where I had to grow more. It was as if the visit from Queen Serenity after the battle with Chaos awoke something in me. I began to mature a lot. I was no longer late for classes in the morning. my teachers all sigh in relief. I would go to Rei's place to do homework with Ami-chan. At first Minako and Makoto complained about it, like I would have before, but eventually they gave in and studied with us. Occasionally on weekend I would go with Ami-chan to the library of University of Tokyo, the Azabu campus to study and occasionally we would ran into Mamo-chan. After studying, Mamo-chan and I would go to the Arcade, where we would share a strawberry milk shake.

The last few months have been so hard for all of us, studying and finally writing the entrance exams for university. The entrance exam is between June 1st and June 14. Two weeks of intense studying and testing. It takes a week time before the scores would come out and for universities all over Japan to decide who to accept into their schools. Each person can choose up to three universities. The scores of the entrance exams would determine which universities a person would enter. For safety reason, the second and third choice are usually not as great a university as the first. First choices are also usually the hardest to get into.

All the girls had choose University of Tokyo for their first choice, each in their own department of choice, then two others for back up. Makoto had choose Tokyo Culinary, located in the heart of Jubban-Azabu and another and Makita Culinary, the best culinary school in Japan, located in Hiroshima, which would be about 10 hours driving from Tokyo. Minako-chan had choose Tokyo Performance Arts Institute along with Azabu Institute College's Performance Arts program. Ami-chan had choose Azabu University, Medical Science and Tokyo Medical Science Institute. Ami-chan also applied to a few foreign universities, including University of Michigan and Harvard University in United States, as well as some other famous Medical School in other countries, such a Germany. Rei-chan choose Azabu University for political science and Shintoism, as well as aplying to Tokyo Shinto Institute.

I had choose Interior Design at Azabu University and Tokyo Teachers Institute. Neither of which was the program I really wanted to attend. I also applied to a few foreign schools, but no one, other than my parents knew, not even Mamo-chan.I was pretty sure I would get into all of them. I had studied hard enough in the last two years to be able to get into almost any school if I wanted to. Perhaps even Harvard, if I wanted.

Two nights ago when I got home, there was a few letters for me placed on the kitchen counter. My family was watching TV when I came home. Mama came out of the living room to tell me. I went to get them immediately.I had a feeling what it would say already. I was both glad and scared at the same time. Slowly, I opened the first letter addressed to me, it was from University of Michigan. In the letter it wrote:

Dear Miss Usagi Tsukino,

We have reviewed your submission of art works along with your high school report cards and your TOFEL test scores. After intense review, we have come to a decision. As dean of the department of Visual Arts, I am glad to inform you that you have been accepted into the Visual Arts Program at University of Michigan for the Fall 2004 semester. I am also glad to inform you, due to the fact your grades are high, you will receive a scholarship of 2000 per semester. As long as you are able to maintain a average GPA of 3.5 or greater, your scholarship will be in place until you graduate from the program. A week after your official enrolment, the money will be transferred into your student account.

I hope you will accept this offer and join us at the Ann Arbor campus soon.

Due to the fact you are from a foreign country far away, it would be advantageous to arrive one to two weeks earlier to settle down. We have programs in place to help you settle down and fit in. If you need anymore information, feel free to give me a call at my office's number : 734 - 975 - 3333 or E-mail me at

Sincerely,

Dean Simon Fraiser

I was surprised, but glad about the scholarship. It would take off some of the burdden off my parents for having to pay for such a high tuition. I would be Foreign student, which mean my tuitions would be 3 times as much as a normal student that lived and grow up in the state of Michigan.

"Well?" Mama prompted

"I got in. I got in the Visual Arts Program at University of Michigan." I laughed. I was jumping up and down, I hugged mom in a tight hug.

"Oh, Usa. I'm so happy. I knew you could get in. You studied hard enough for it. And all those nights up painting those muses." Mama said while still holding me. Out of no where she started to sob. "Oh my baby. You will be going to a foreign country. Oh my poor baby."

"Mama I won't be gone for a few more weeks. I'm a big girls."

"I know you are all grown up, but in my eyes, you'll always be my baby girl. It feels like yesterday you were just born." Mama said. Wiping the tears away, she lead me into the living room where I can share the good news with Dad and Shingo.

Later on, I realized there was more than one letter on the kitchen counter. After talking with my family for a while, I grabbed the other letter and went upstairs.

There were two other acceptance letters like the one from University of Michigan. One from University of California (UCLA)'s Interior Design Program and another from from University of Toronto in Canada. Out of the three, the one from UM was the one I was most glad for.

I may be accepted into one of the top universities in the US, I was also late for my own party at the Arcade. I knew I had to tell everyone about the acceptance letters and my decision to accept and go to UM. It would be hard, but it was for the best. I have to go away to grow more.

* * *

"Usagi. You are late!" as expected, Rei-chan was yelling at me when I walked in to the Arcade a few minutes later. I laughed it off and hugged Rei, making her forget she was supposed to be mad at me.

Rei-chan has been the hardest on me. But I also know she would be the most proud of my acceptance into UM. It was the best birthday party I ever had, but also the saddest one to remember.

Motoki had closed the Arcade for the party. The birthday party was by invitation only, even then, there was hundreds of people that had showed up. It seemed like everyone I ever knew came. All the girls were there, of course so was my Mamo-chan.

Pluto was also there, she was in her everyday human form. I had whispered in my mind to her to wait for later to do the ceremony when we were along. She nodded her head and kept silence.

It was after the cakes were cut and eaten. It was after the presents were opened. It was then, I decided to tell them all. Most the people had left after a while, the only ones still left were those that knew me as Sailor Moon. Motoki knew since the beginning. It's not like Mamo-chan could hide from him. Motoki was always so supportive of it all.

"So, I have a announcement." I said. Everyone was gathered around the booth I was sitting down in. Everyone quite down when I said that. My tone was so serious, not even Rei would have interrupted. "It's been a secret. I made some decision that would effect a lot of things. It's nothing bad or anything. And I'm sure it will be a surprise to all of you. I have been accepted into a school in United States of America." I paused, to let the effect of what I had said to settle in. Mamo-chan was surprised as well. I never even let him know about it. "I have a talent, which most of you think is just a hobby. I like a draw, a lot. Even more than drawing, I like the arts."

"You always did, Serenity." **Setsuna Meioh**, also known as Sailor Pluto said.

"Old habits die hard." I said, Sersuna smiled at the double meaning. There was a pregnant pause.

"Which university?" Rei asked, breaking the silence.

"University of Michigan." I state calmly, as if it was no big deal one of the top school in the US accepted me into their program. "They have a visual arts program. I was acceted into it."

"When did you find out?" Rei asked again.

"Two days ago," I said.

"So all this time, you had planned this but never let us on it? Why?" Rei asked, almost in a causational tone.

"I don't know. Perhaps I didn't believe I would be good enough to be able to get in. It's a tough school to get into." I started to say but Rei cut me off.

"Baka. Of course you are good enough. You studies to hard the last two years. You are so different from the ditzy Usagi we knew at 14 years old." Rei was proud of me. I Could tell from her tone of voice. She might talk tough but at heart, she was soft like a piece of tofu. So soft, it's easy to cut through with a knife, so easy to get hurt. Of course she would. "I bet you even have a scholarship or some sort."

I nodded in agreement. Mamo-chan was silent the whole time. So silent, I was scared.

"There's also something else." I told them of "The descendent."

"To do this properly, you all first have to turn into your sailor senshi alter. Most of you don't have your henshi pens. You don't need it anymore. It's simply a symbol of your power. As you know the Crystal is a symbol of my powers of healing and lightness. What you don't know is each of your, as my guardians, and guardians of each of your home planet of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and even Pluto and Earth, each of you have your own Crystal. They are crystals in your perspective sailor outfit colors, except for you Mamo-chan. Your Earth Crystal is Gold, as you already know. Helios is protecting it in Elysian in the center of the Earth. Each of you needs to find your own crystals on your own. That's why we must separate and go each of our own way. Makoto will go to the best culinary school. Minako will go to performance arts institute. Mamo-chan and Ami will become doctors in their own respective fields of interest. Rei, you will become the best Miko in Japan's history. Michiru will continue being the best violinist you are. Haruka will continue being the top race and drift driver. Hotaru is still young, but one day you too will become a doctor of some sort. You were always a healer. You were more light than you'll realize. Setsuna, you'll become the most famous fashion designer yet. Even Luna and Artmis will be allowed to transform into Human Beings to make living in this world easier." I let all these things I've just said to settle in.

"We have grown as a team. Together, we fought the hardest enemies. Together, we have grown stronger, tougher, and wiser. However, the next part of this growing might be the hardest of all. In this stage, we have to separate. Some of you will remain together. And that's okay, but most of us will grow alone. It is hard, but not impossible." I stated. "Now, reach into your innerselfs and call upon the power you are granted by the planets you are born of and protect of." Once by one, each of the girls turned into their Senshi form. Instead of staying in my Senshi form, I turned into my princess form. Mamo-chan followed and turned into his Prince form. Everyone bow to us.

"I call upon the Celestial Selene. Appear before me and grand me the optimum power, make me one with the Crystal. In a flash of white light, two figures appeared before us. One was Queen Serenity, mother of my passed life as Princess Serenity. The other was almost identical to Queen Serenity, yet very different. Instead of two balls on her head, inplace was two silver heart. She was dressed in ancient Greek dress of silver white. Instead of a yellow crescent moon, it was a silver crescent moon shape mark on her forehead, which was constantly shining. On her head was a golden crown The woman also was holding a staff a thin staff of silver, decorated with twist from top to bottom. at the top of the staff was a silver eagle.

"Celestial Selene." I whispered, bowing to the celestial being. The others followed me. A nod of her head to acknowledge us.

"Serenity. Ah, you are the one we've been waiting for." Selene said. "It's time for you to inherit your heritate, but not quite time for you to become a goddess quite yet. It will take more time. We shall only do the first half of The Descendent, the rest will follow in due time."

"Serenity, do you accept the duty of being the greatest descendent of the Lunar line."

"I, Serenity the III of Luna, accept the duty." I announced. The Celestial Selene nodded her head in approve. She turned to mother and said, "Serenity II, I relieve your duty of guardian and ruler of Luna. Farewell."

Queen Serenity, mother of my past life smiled at me and shed a tear. In a flash she dissipated into thin air. I knew she was gone for good. I let the tears fall for the first time.

In the next moment, if you ask me exactly what happened. I wouldn't be able to explain. What I do know is, Mother and I become one.

"Serenity III of Luna, you are the guardian and ruler of Luna. It is time to begin your journey. Until the right time, you are simply that, a girl. When the right time comes, you will become the one. Until then, Farewell..." with that said, Celestial Selene disappeared.

"Bow to the new queen of Luna, the new ruler of the new Silver Millennium." Luna pronounced an she kneel down to me.

"Serenity the Great." Luna chanted as she remain kneeling. The other followed.

"You may get up." I told everyone. Mamo-chan, no, Endymion smiled at me in encouragement.

I was Serenity, the queen of Silver Millennium II.

I knew Crystal Tokyo, even if it exist, would not be the same one we went out year ago. The timeline has changed dramatically and it might be for the best as I know it.

* * *

AN: Some of what I have used are real, many are fictitious to make things easier. I had my own little twist of the Selene and Endymion myth. Thanks for Reading. Hope you guys liked this one. As I used to say, Read and Review.

**You know you love me. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**SCD**


End file.
